


Ease My Mind

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sakamoto Ryuji, Bisexuality, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Caring, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Holding Hands, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Persona 5 Spoilers, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Sakamoto Ryuji, True Love, Two Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR 11/20*11/19, NighttimeRyuji planted a kiss on Akira’s neck. “You wanna talk about it?”Akira rested his forehead on Ryuji’s shoulder and swallowed a lump on his throat. “I’m… I’m scared Ryuji.”
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	1. Need You Here

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has probably been done many times already but I don't care. I love these two together and they deserve each other so much. Damn you Atlus for not making a bi protag or female protag in P5R.
> 
> This first chapter is just for those who want to feel angst/comfort without the smut. Chapter two will have the smut.
> 
> Honestly this was going to be more lighthearted but I haven't written an angst fic in a while so have this instead. Originally it's supposed to be based on a song and just shameless smut (sorry).
> 
> If there's any inconsistency from my telling to the game, please let me know and I'll rectify it.

It was the night before the Akechi would betray the Phantom Thieves. The group of kids had already come up with a plan to deceive the detective but it’s a very 50/50 chance of it succeeding or failing, and it all comes down to their fearless leader at the end of it all. Should he fail to give Makoto’s sister the phone, his life is forfeit at the hands of Akechi Goro. The friends he’s made since moving to Yongen-Jaya for probation would crumble at the loss of their leader; the Phantom Thieves would be no more.

Akira paced back and forth in his room, eyes half lidded, anxious about what’s going to happen tomorrow. For once the cool, calm, and collected Akira was anxious about a mission. He knows how dangerous it is for him to do this. But better he is captured than anyone else on the team. Sure, he’s been confident about all the missions they’ve done up to this point. But he was still human at the end of the day: he had fears too.

One of those fears is losing his life and not seeing his best friend turned lover; Ryuji Sakamoto.

The raven haired boy sat on his bed, hands covering his face. His mind is going at a thousand miles per hour thinking of the things that could possibly go wrong on this mission. The thought of what they would do to him once he’s been apprehended, the thought of possibly forgetting to give Makoto’s sister the phone, the thought of dying by Akechi, the thought of his friends mourning his death, the thought of Ryuji mourning-

Akira inhaled and exhaled shakily as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Is there really no other way to do this?

“Akira?”

He looked up, not noticing the footsteps coming up the stairs. There stood his best friend and boyfriend, looking at him with concern. Sojiro had just left for the night and so did the other members after the meeting. Akira had asked Morgana to stay with Futaba for the night. The cat figured he needed some alone time to think about the plan tomorrow so he complied.

Akira made a small smile and walked over to him. Ryuji met him half way and he wrapped his arms at the slightly taller boy’s waist. Ryuji maybe an idiot but he understood why Akira had asked him to stay after the meeting.

They had only started dating about two months ago or so. Ryuji never thought he could ever grow enamored over a guy, especially if they’re his best friend. But over time, he took in the little details of Akira that made his heart beat just a little bit faster. Something simple as adjusting his fake glasses, adjusting his gloves when he’s Joker, the small smile he makes, and those beautiful grey eyes that shine bright under the light.

To Ryuji’s surprise, it was Akira who had confessed his feelings to the faux blonde first when they were alone downstairs. The taller boy had grown fond of Ryuji ever since the Kamoshida incident. They were inseparable ever since and Akira had also taken in the little details of Ryuji. When Akira had confessed to him, Ryuji was over the moon. They shared their first kiss downstairs and it was something neither of them will ever forget.

The two boys stood there for a moment, as if time stopped and the world stopped turning. They relished each other’s presence and they took in each other’s scent. They both knew that this could be the last time they hold each other like this. That made Ryuji angry inside. He wished that it didn’t have to come to this. Why should Akira risk his life this way? He did his best to try and dismiss that angry feeling, knowing that it wouldn’t help Akira’s situation right now.

Ryuji planted a kiss on Akira’s neck. “You wanna talk about it?”

Akira didn’t say anything. He heard Ryuji but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to burden his boyfriend any more than he should, as he probably figured this plan is taking a toll on him too. The taller boy sighed deeply. “I’m just…”

Akira rested his forehead on Ryuji’s shoulder and swallowed a lump on his throat. “I’m… I’m scared Ryuji.” His voice was shaky at the last part.

It hurt Ryuji to hear Akira like this for the first time. He had never seen him being this vulnerable to him aside from their sweet moments and exchanges of ‘I Love You’s. Ryuji rested his forehead on Akira’s shoulder now and knitted his brows. “Yeah… I am too. And… you have every right to be.”

They squeezed each other for a moment to really take in that they were there for each other. Akira let go and held Ryuji’s face in both hands, planting a sincere kiss on his lips. Their foreheads touched and grey eyes met with brown ones. “…Can you stay the night?”

Ryuji turned his head and kissed Akira’s left palm. “Already texted my mom I’d be sleeping over.” Ryuji leans in and kisses back. “Plus I wanted to be with you tonight too.”

Akira weakly smiled. “Thank you. You’re the best Ryuji.” The shorter lover smiled back at him. He intertwined his hand in the faux blonde’s, closed the light, and led him to his bed.

They both laid down, hands held, Akira resting his head on Ryuji’s chest as he can hear the steady thumping of the blonde’s heart. He really needed Ryuji to ground him tonight; to not let his mind start wandering, to not anticipate what’s about to happen hours from now, to not think of not seeing Ryuji and the others again.

Ryuji stared at the glowing stars plastered on the ceiling. He needed Akira tonight to stay grounded as well. His other hand slowly rubbed the back of his boyfriend’s back, trying to calm him down but to also remember Akira’s warmth and how they’re cuddled up together tonight. Earlier the former track star had a storm in his heart, beating faster than regular at the thought of losing his lover. But with him close to his heart now, he’s calmed down significantly.

Ryuji was never good with words, so he shows his affections through actions. He leaned up slightly and held Akira’s head close to his chest so he wouldn’t slide off. He kissed the crown of Akira’s head, burying his face in his fluffy curls. He laid back down and kissed the back of his lover’s hand and set it back down beside them.

“Love you, Akira.” He said lowly.

“Love you too, Ryuji.” Akira mumbled but Ryuji heard it.

The blonde boy was content for now. Ryuji wasn’t religious but he hoped that maybe some higher power could hear his plea that tomorrow would be okay. Akira would be okay. He stared at the glowing stars for a few more minutes until his eyelids slowly…

Slowly…

…

…

… slowly

…

…

…slowly closed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! This is my second Persona 5 fic and I'm playing through Royal on my own now, even though I spoiled myself on all the important parts of the game through watching my sister play through it from the vanilla version.
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment!


	2. Need More of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smutty chapter 2! Sorry for the wait y'all. I've been too busy reading on previous AkiraxRyuji fics since I'm so late into the fandom and I am 'living' for them while quarantined.
> 
> Will edit mistakes later.

Just as Ryuji closed his eyes, he felt Akira shuffle on top of him. He opened his eyes when he felt Akira’s head lift himself off of him and felt more weight on his thighs now. The blonde boy saw Akira in time before his lips were pressed against the other. The sighed into the kiss and their breaths warmed each other’s faces.

Akira pulled away and Ryuji held his face. “Mm… What’s up babe?”

“I can’t… focus on sleeping.” He leaned in to the warmth of Ryuji’s hand. This isn’t enough for Akira. He needs something more to completely drown out the thoughts going through his mind.

The blonde boy sat up, now cradling Akira’s hips. “Is there… anything I can do?” He moved a hand up to the other boy’s fringe to move them away from his eyes. The moonlight entering through the window highlighted his face better now. He looked mentally exhausted.

Akira rested his forehead to the other. “Can we take this…” He swallowed. “…A little further tonight?”

It was Ryuji’s turn to swallow. He rubbed a small area on Akira’s lower back. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

The other boy moved away slightly and nodded. “Yeah…” He placed his hands on Ryuji’s biceps, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I just… need a bit more of you tonight, ‘Yuji. To get my mind off of… things. If that’s okay with you?”

Ryuji can’t deny that he wants Akira a little more as well now, especially with the way the other boy is straddled on him. Not to mention that they may never do this again if something goes wrong tomorrow. “How far do you wanna go?”

“All the way.” Without even missing a beat, Akira said it so lowly to the point of borderline desperate. Akira leaned in again and wrapped his arms around Ryuji’s neck. “You can top tonight.”

The blonde bit his lower lip and looked away from Akira for a moment. While the idea enticed him and it sent a jolt of electricity downstairs, maybe it would be better if they just talk it out, about how he’s feeling. But… the thought that he may never have an intimate moment like this with him ever again keeps bubbling back in his mind.

…

Fuck it. Ryuji was a man of action, not words. If his boyfriend needs him, he’ll give himself to him.

Determination solidifying in his eyes he looked back up to the other’s grey eyes. “Okay.” With a quick peck to his lips, he started lifting Akira’s shirt off of him. Ryuji grabs the collar of his shirt behind him and takes his own shirt off, tossing it nearby with Akira’s.

Almost instantly, Akira pounces on Ryuji’s lips. Kisses became warm and wet as their tongues got involved. The taller boy explored the blonde’s mouth, as if it was the last time he could do this. Ryuji couldn’t help but moan as he let his tongue dance with the other. Soon it was Ryuji’s turn to explore the other’s mouth. Grazing his tongue on the roof of Akira’s mouth and the side walls. He can taste a bit of the coffee he had drunk earlier. It’s a little bitter but he can manage.

Ryuji was slowly pushed back down to the bed as Akira gently applied pressure to his chest. He palmed Ryuji’s torso, feeling the lean and toned muscles he works hard for. Akira needed to remember Ryuji; to remember how he feels, to remember how he tastes as he trails kisses down from his lips to his chest to his abdominals, to remember how he sounds as he rubs the aching bulge that has grown in Ryuji’s pants, making him moan in the moonlit room.

The raven haired boy unbuttoned his jeans and lowered them, revealing the blonde’s boner through his boxers. He tosses the jeans aside and fondled Ryuji’s dick through the fabric. Ryuji squirmed as he bit his lip, letting out shaky breaths. Akira got rid of his jeans as well and he was hard underneath his boxers too. Not wanting to waste any more time, Akira lowered Ryuji’s boxers and tossed it close by.

Ryuji watched through hazy half-lidded eyes as he sees Akira licks his shaft with his tongue, making him throw his head back and grip the sheets. “S-Shit, Akira…” The blonde’s legs twitched as Akira now circled his tongue on the sensitive tip. Without warning, Akira wrapped his lips and sucked down. Ryuji inhaled sharply and groaned through gritted teeth. “God, ‘Ki-Kira…”

Akira moved steadily, savoring every inch as he bobbed his head. He pumped the base of Ryuji’s dick, which made him whine under him. He was the right length and width for Akira to take in his mouth. As Akira reached the base and the tip hit the back of his throat, Ryuji instinctively bucked his hips trying to go deeper. “A-Ah… fuck…” He grabbed a fistful of Akira’s hair, trying to keep him there for a few more seconds. As soon as Akira started gagging, Ryuji let go and Akira let up.

“You okay?” Ryuji said breathlessly.

“Yeah…” Akira said, wiping some drool on his lips. Not a second too soon, his mouth took Ryuji’s dick whole.

“Ohhh shit…” Ryuji closed his eyes tightly as Akira was moving faster now, cupping his balls in his hands now. The blonde was in utter bliss as the blackette focused on tasting his boyfriend’s manhood. He made sloppy wet noises as he bobbed faster, edging Ryuji but will make sure he doesn’t unload through this way.

Ryuji grabbed Akira’s hair. “A-Ah… babe, Akira… hold up.” Ryuji leaned up and gently scratched his hair to get his attention. Akira stopped but Ryuji held his head in place. “If you’re gonna let me top… then you gotta let me do the work.” The blonde chuckled. “Just… stay like that ok?” He gently ruffled his hair, making Akira hum a noise in confirmation.

With slow movement of his hips Ryuji slowly thrusted in Akira’s mouth, enjoying the warm and wet feeling. As he thrusted he could feel Akira’s tongue grazing the shaft. Ryuji threw his head back and moaned breathily. “Ah fuck… I’m gonna go faster, okay?” He felt Akira nod and hum again.

Holding the blackette’s head with both hands and raising his legs a bit, Ryuji picked up the pace and thrusted faster into Akira’s mouth. The bed made small creaking noises throughout Ryuji’s movements. Akira scrunched his face as his mouth was being penetrated, able to drown out any thoughts that threaten to wander in his mind.

Ryuji panted as he savored the sensation of his boyfriend’s mouth and quickly thrusted in it. “Mmph… you feel-ah… so good babe.” Soon after he started slowing down as he didn’t want to unload inside Akira’s mouth. Back to slow thrusts, Ryuji breathed to catch his breath again. Even though he works out often he knows he needs to build a bit more stamina. Once he’s breathing steadied, he leaned up again and lifted Akira up making the blackette whine in confusion. The blonde peppered his face with soft reassuring kisses. “I didn’t wanna come that way, babe. I’ll come when I fuck you, promise.” With another long passionate kiss on the lips, Akira melted into it.

Taking that as his cue, Ryuji flipped them over with him hovering over Akira now. He trailed down slowly to his neck, giving deep kisses that made Akira weak in the knees. “Mm…Ryuji…” He felt Ryuji give small sensual licks on his neck, sending shivers on his back. The blonde took his time planting kisses down his body and Akira loves every second of it. Ryuji stops at his chest and takes his nipple in his mouth as he rubs the other. He hoped that this would distract Akira from thinking too much and by the sound of Akira breathing out shakily, it seems to be working.

Akira trembled at the sensation of Ryuji rubbing circles on his nipple with his tongue. He placed a hand at the back of Ryuji’s head, getting a handful of the spiky blonde strands. Ryuji groaned at that and nipped the other’s nipple with his teeth, gently biting around the base and the firm peak. Akira squirmed and whined under him and he could feel his precum soaking through his boxers. Not only that but Ryuji’s hard and warm length slowly grinding against his own with only the fabric separating him.

“R-Ryuji…! P-Please…I-ah…!” With one last bite, Ryuji planted kisses down again. Ryuji never thought that he would be attracted to another guy’s body but with Akira, he was the only exception. He trailed kisses down to his toned abs which he loved and envied, but gave him determination to just work harder for it. He kissed the tip of Akira’s aching boner, feeling the wet spot at the tip. From the previous times they’ve messed around Akira would tease Ryuji by running his lips on the blonde’s length while he still had underwear on. So Ryuji would do just that.

Starting from the tip Ryuji breathed hotly on to it and pressed his lips on to it. Akira’s dick twitched on contact and he let out a whine. “Haah… Ryuji, please…!” He felt the other’s warm lips go down further until he reached the base. “R-Ryuji please… please! I need you!” Akira whimpered as he grabbed Ryuji’s hair again.

“You got it babe.” He said lowly. With one last kiss on the wet tip, Ryuji lowered his boxers and dropped it nearby. Akira bit his lip as Ryuji grabbed his shaft and stroked him. The latter has only given Akira head a few times, mostly because Akira prefers to bottom for him and give him head (as a way to ease Ryuji into being comfortable being in a relationship with a guy, which he appreciates very much). As he stroked Akira, Ryuji thought of the ways the former would do to his cock the way that the blonde enjoys before taking him whole.

He started with a lick from the base to the tip on the underside of his boyfriend’s cock. He rubbed the tip in circles with his tongue, occasionally running it through the slit that made Akira squirm under him. Now Ryuji only took the tip in his mouth and sucked on it, making Akira whimper and buck his hips trying to have him take more of it. The blonde wasn’t quite done teasing him yet so he pinned the other’s hips down with his forearms and stroked the base of the cock with just his pointer and thumb as he continued sucking the tip.

Akira threw his head back as he couldn’t do much but grip Ryuji’s hair. “Ahh… haah… Ryuji please! I can’t-ahh… take it!” He said breathily.

Ryuji let up from the tip with a pop sound as he continued stroking the base with two fingers. “Tell me what you want babe.” He only received a whimper and warm panting. “C’mon Akira, tell me what you want. I can’t do anything until you tell me-”

“Ahhh…! Suck me please! _Please_ suck me off Ryuji!” He cut him off with a desperate cry.

Just like that Ryuji took his member up to his shaft, causing Akira to arch his back and let out a satisfied groan. Instead of two fingers, Ryuji pumped the base with his whole hand as he bobbed his head. The blonde still lacked experience to give a better blowjob but Akira enjoyed it regardless. He tried to buck his hips but Ryuji still had it pinned down, making it futile. Ryuji was doing so good, Akira could feel his climax soon; he wasn’t going to last long.

“Ryuji… ‘Yuji… I can’t-mmph! I’m s-so close…!” The latter didn’t answer, still focused on bobbing his head. “Ahh- babe! I’m s-serious!” He gripped his short blonde hair a little harder. “I can’t h-hold it if y-you keep-ahh… going!” He whimpered the last part in a high pitched voice.

The blonde let up with another pop sound and stroked him fast. “I got you babe. C’mon. Come for me ‘Kira.” Akira could feel tears coming up in his eyes as he said that.

“Babe- I’m gonna-…!” As Akira said that, Ryuji took his member whole this time and Akira threw his head back, eyes shot wide open for a second before tightly closing them, unloading at the back of Ryuji’s throat. The blonde gagged as the hot white liquid came up but he forced it down, swallowing each string of it. He unpinned Akira’s hips so he could support himself better. With his hips free, Akira bucked his hips trying to go deeper in Ryuji’s throat with a grip on his head to keep him down.

After the sixth shot or so, Ryuji needed to breathe. He forced himself off of his lover’s cock and from his grip and panted for air, coughing a bit. Luckily he didn’t taste the weird taste of semen as it didn’t land on his tongue and swallowed each string immediately. But he could feel a weird sticky feeling at the back of his throat from it now.

When he heard Ryuji coughing Akira leaned up and gently held him. “S-Sorry... you okay?”

Ryuji cleared his throat. “Y-Yeah. I’m… I’m good.” He kisses his cheek.

He could see under the moonlight the concerned look Akira is giving him. “You sure? You… went pretty far down when I… you know.” Akira hoped Ryuji couldn’t see his blush under the moonlight.

Ryuji chuckled. “Heh, surprised myself too.” He plants another kiss. “I’m good, promise. I just need water to wash down my throat.”

Akira reached near the head of the bed for a water bottle and handed it to him. Ryuji uncapped it and chugged down the liquid. For the few seconds available, Akira placed his hand on Ryuji’s chest and took in his body. Strong, fit, toned, dependable, beautiful, all the adjectives Akira could have thought of. He ran his hands slowly up and down feeling each muscle. Ryuji tensed up a bit as Akira ran his hand on him. With a sigh of hydration, he handed Akira the water. “Drink up, babe. We’re not done yet.”

The blackette took the bottle and drank the remaining half of the water while continuing to palm his boyfriend’s body. Ryuji watched his hand and blushed. Sometimes the blonde questions why someone as amazing as Akira would ever fall for someone like him.

But… he’s glad he did.

He takes Akira hand and brings it up to his lips, kissing the back. At that point Akira finished the bottle and blushed as he watched Ryuji kiss his hand. When he didn’t hear water being chugged down anymore Ryuji looked up at Akira as he peppered kisses on the other’s hand. They both blushed when their eyes met.

Ryuji let go of the other’s hand and took the empty bottle, screwed it closed, and put it somewhere near the bed. Taking the initiative, he leaned in to Akira and kissed him on the lips. He laid the blackette back down on the bed, easing him to relax for what’s to come next. “You ready?” Ryuji said as he detached from the kiss.

“Yeah. Please babe.” A hint of desperation in Akira’s voice as he cupped his lover’s face. Ryuji gave a nod and a kiss to the forehead before opening the bedside drawer to find the box of Akira’s prep items. He opens it up and feels for the necessities they need.

Once again, Akira palmed Ryuji’s torso as the moonlight highlighted its definitions. Ryuji blushed again as he felt the warm hand of his boyfriend. He got the bottle of lube and small packaged condom and brought it back to the bed. He pumped a generous amount of the gel-like substance on his finger. Akira lifted his right leg and hooked it on Ryuji’s shoulder so that he’s opened up a bit more. He also reaches underneath his pillow for a small towel to clean up any mess afterward. Ryuji wrapped an arm around the leg to keep it close and he started coating the entry way.

Akira bit his lower lip at the cold feeling of the lube. Slowly but surely, Ryuji penetrates him with a finger. Akira breathed unevenly at the invasion and slowly gripped the sheets under him. “Easy does it babe.” Ryuji whispered. “You’re real tight right now. Just relax.” He kisses Akira’s leg and rubs his thigh.

The blackette tried his best to relax and do deep breaths, hopefully making it easier for Ryuji to open him up. “You doin’ ok, Akira?” He simply nods. “All right. I’m gonna try two fingers now, okay?”

“Go… for it.” Akira breathed out. Ryuji coats his middle finger with lube and presses it against the other’s entryway. Feeling the pressure of it being pushed in, Akira’s breath hitched in his throat and gripped his sheets tighter.

“You’re doin’ great, babe.” Ryuji kisses his leg again gently rubs his thighs as he pulls his fingers in and out.

“Mmph... ‘Yuji… ahh-…”

“Shh, shh. It’s okay babe. Just hold on a little longer, we’re almost there.”

Akira can’t wait any longer. He wishes Ryuji could just plunge in and destroy him, making him sore and unable to walk so they don’t have to go through with the plan tomorrow of risking his life. But he knows that’s a selfish request to do. Otherwise his teammates would be locked behind bars with him. Akira tried to fight back the tears welling up in his eyes.

Just when he was fighting back the tears, he moaned at the feeling Ryuji doing a scissor motion with his fingers inside him to open him up. “Ryuji-… please! I need you now!” He breathed out squeakily.

Ryuji stopped and opted to move his fingers faster, pushing in and out to finalize the process. Akira threw his head back and squirmed under him, panting and moaning. A few tears falling out the side of his eyes that Ryuji can’t see.

“F-fuck…! Ryuji please! _Please_!” Akira sobbed out.

The blonde pulled his fingers out, wiping it on the small towel his boyfriend brought out. He picked up the condom and ripped the wrapper it was in. He quickly and carefully stretched it down to his cock. Once in place, he unhooked the leg from his shoulders and Akira hooked them behind the blonde’s waist. He leaned down and positioned himself comfortably in front of Akira. He placed the tip of his cock just outside of Akira’s ass, circling the entry way and ever so slightly pushing just the tip in.

Akira choked out a groan while Ryuji hissed. “You want my cock babe?” Ryuji rested his forehead to Akira’s.

“Y-Yes. Ryuji yes. Please give it to me.” Akira held on to his shoulders.

“What d’ya want me to do?” He said lowly, almost seductively, and presses a kiss to Akira’s neck.

“Ryuji please, please, just put in!” He wraps his arms around the blonde’s neck, pulling him closer.

Ryuji complies only to just slightly slide in a little bit to make Akira whimper. “C’mon Akira, you can be more specific.”

“Fuck me please! Ryuji _please_ fuck me-”

Ryuji slides in all the way causing both boys to throw their head back and groan. He slowly starts thrusting, slow enough to not hurt Akira and for him to adjust to Ryuji’s size. They both moaned and panted against each other’s neck, sending shivers down each other’s spine. Ryuji planted kisses on Akira’s shoulder, trailing up to his neck, to his cheek, and a passionate kiss on the lips.

It was passionate for a few seconds until Ryuji grazed Akira’s lips with his tongue, asking for entry. With no hesitation Akira let him in. The blackette felt like mush; under total bliss as Ryuji invaded two of his entryways. Ryuji was content to show how much love he’s giving to his boyfriend as well.

Once he finished exploring Akira’s mouth and a few flicks of their tongues together, he propped himself up on his elbows to hover over him. Akira cupped his face and leaned up for one more kiss on the lips and laid back down. “Ahh… Ryuji…”

“You want me to… go faster?”

“Yeah… please.”

“…Oh fuck yeah.”

Ryuji increased his speed, making the bed creak in the dark room. Their panting became in-sync. The sound of skin slapping against the other filled the bedroom. “Ahh… goddamn Akira… you feel so-ah… fucking good.” Ryuji hissed as he felt Akira dig his fingernails on his back.

“Mmph… haah… please… don’t stop Ryuji. You feel… so good too.” Akira breathed out.

In that moment it was like they lived as normal high school teenagers: no Metaverse, no personas, no Mementos, no stealing and changing hearts, no Phantom Thieves. Just two boys in love and making love to each other in a cruel world. They savored moments like these when they reached the highs of their intimacy. They didn’t have to think about planning their next target, sending out their calling card, or risk their lives fighting Shadows or invading Palaces.

Ryuji sped up again, reaching his max speed. The sound of skin hitting against skin came out faster. Akira whimpered and he moaned even more as Ryuji was hitting the perfect spot. Even more tears rolled out the side of his eyes.

“S-Shit Ryuji…! Like that…! Oh fuck right there…!”

“F-Fuck… Akira… I’m so fucking close babe…” Ryuji’s breathing became more erratic.

“Haah… come for me babe. Come inside me…!” Akira cupped his face with both hands and connected his forehead with his.

“Oh shit… I’m gonna come…! I’m gonna-”

He was cut off by Akira kissing him. They groaned and breathed against their kiss, trying to reduce their sound level. Ryuji kept thrusting, riding out his orgasm. He finally slowed down and with one final weak thrust; he carefully went limp on top of Akira.

They stayed like that for a moment, trying to catch their breaths. November was cold but they managed to form beads of sweat on their foreheads. They held each other as they came down from their highs. Akira was the first to recover and he planted kisses on Ryuji’s shoulder. Slow, tender, appreciative kisses as he reached his neck making the blonde sigh in satisfaction. He reciprocates and does the same.

Ryuji propped himself up again on his elbows and looked down at his boyfriend. “How was that?”

Akira chuckled weakly and cupped his face. “You were… amazing.” He sniffled.

That concerned Ryuji as he heard that. “Hey… you okay?” He cupped Akira’s face now. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

The blackette shook his head. “No… no. You didn’t hurt me. I’m okay, promise.” He wasn’t sure if Ryuji could see him smile but he did it regardless. “I’m just… really happy… that we’re together.”

Ryuji blushed at that. He thinks that there’s more to it than just that but he’ll let it go for now. He moved away some of Akira’s fringe that clung to his forehead from sweat. He wiped down the sweat from his boyfriend’s forehead and planted a kiss there. “I’m happy to be with you too.”

With one more kiss on the lips, Akira smiles up at him. “We should clean up now.” He gave Ryuji gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

“Ah shit, you’re right. I’ll clean you up, just stay there.” Ryuji slowly pulled out and Akira sighed at feeling hollow.

The blonde made sure to grab a generous amount of paper towels in Akira’s drawer as he slipped off the condom and wrapped it up, making sure to throw it at the bottom of the garbage bin. He grabbed some sanitary wipes in the box and wiped off his semi-hard member turning soft, just in case. He hooked Akira’s leg on his shoulder again and wiped his bottom with a few more wipes. Akira always enjoyed the aftercare Ryuji gives him. With nasty rumors murmured around the faux blonde, he deeply cares for the ones close to him. He wears his heart on his sleeve.

One of the many reasons Akira fell hard for him.

Ryuji opened a bit of light so he could see where their clothes were. Once he determined which ones were his and which ones were his boyfriends, they slipped in to their clothes and he turned off the light again. He quietly slipped in next to Akira and pulled the covers over them. They’ll clean themselves properly in the morning.

“Let’s get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.” He said casually but immediately realizes that what he said probably wasn’t a good idea, the latter part of it anyway. He pulled Akira close to his chest and petted his hair to comfort him.

“…Yeah.” Akira mumbled on his chest, trying to not sniffle so obviously. Just the thought of tomorrow brings back the unsettling anxiety in the blackette. Unfortunately, the sniffle doesn’t sneak past the blonde.

Ryuji looked down and moved an inch away from his boyfriend to get a good look at him. He cupped his face and he could feel that it was damp, realizing that Akira’s crying. “Hey, babe? You’re crying? W-What’s wrong?!” A slight panic in his tone.

Akira’s breath hitched on his throat and sniffled again, a small whimper bubbled out of him. He leaned into Ryuji’s hand. “…S-Sorry.” He places his hand on top of Ryuji’s. “I… I’m scared f-for t-tomorrow…” He squeaked out the last part.

It broke Ryuji’s heart to hear his best friend, his fearless leader, his _boyfriend_ no less, sound so scared. He can feel the tears stinging in his eyes now, threatening to spill. “G-Goddamn it…” He said shakily and pulled Akira closer to his chest again, cradling his boyfriend. “I’m scared too ‘Kira…”

Akira quietly sobbed on his Ryuji’s chest. All Ryuji could do was be here for him tonight, trying to comfort him while he sniffled on the soft black curly locks of Akira, smelling his shampoo to remember him by.

“I don’t… I don’t want to do tomorrow’s p-plan, R-Ryuji…” He said between hiccups. “B-But… there’s n-no other w-way… and I k-know that.” He felt Ryuji rub his back and stroke his hair, slightly comforting him. “I’m scared… on what they’ll do t-to me… not just t-that… but…” Akira swallowed before continuing. “The thought that I might…d-die and not see you-…” Akira continued to cry on his chest, unable to finish his sentence but Ryuji gets it.

The blonde buried his face on the other’s hair, hating himself for crying when he should be strong for Akira and comfort him. But he’s not sure what he can say. He knows that Akira could die from this plan if it goes wrong. He and the others would protect him at all cost but Akira is getting captured alone, out of their reach.

“Y…You’re not… dying, y’hear me?” He mumbled out loud enough for Akira to hear. He has to say at least something. Akira swallowed thickly and sniffled as he heard him, and Ryuji continued. “I know that… I know you’re scared babe. I don’t blame you.” He continues stroking Akira’s hair. “And… I’m not gonna make you promise me that you’ll come b-back alive…” He inhaled shakily. “Because… I can’t bare… the thought of that promise breaking…”

Akira slowly looked up at him, cupping his face and wiping away a few tears from his face. They shared a kiss; slow and passionate. Ryuji huffed and chuckled weakly. “You idiot. Look at you, comforting me when I should be the one making you feel better.”

Akira smiled weakly. “Sorry… didn’t mean to bring the mood down. Just needed to vent a bit.” He wipes a tear away. “I’m sorry for asking you to go further tonight as well. I thought… it would help stop me being anxious.”

“Stop apologizin’.” Ryuji cups his face. “You don’t have to be sorry for nothin’. I totally get it; you have every right to vent.” He wipes away any wet trails on Akira’s face. “And… I didn’t mind taking it further.” Ryuji blushed and looked away, making Akira chuckle.

“I love you Ryuji.”

“I love you too Akira.” He kisses him again. “Listen, babe… I know I’m not the best with words… but let me just tell you this.” He runs his hands down Akira’s back slowly. “I know… that we can’t promise that… things won’t turn… ‘bad’ tomorrow.” Ryuji swallows. “But… all I know is that… I trust that you’ll be okay.” There was a pause before he continued. “I trust you Akira. I trust that you’ll pull through.” Their foreheads touch again. “I know you’ll come back alive, okay?”

Akira breathed out and nodded. “Okay…”

Ryuji sighed. “S-Sorry. Told you I’m not the best at words.”

“No, no, I know what you mean.” Akira smiled. “Thanks Ryuji.”

Ryuji smiled back. “Get some sleep. I’ll be here in the morning with you.” Hearing that made Akira’s heart swell.

With one last kiss Akira nuzzled to Ryuji’s chest, hearing his heartbeat as he slowly closed his eyes to the soothing thumps. Ryuji kept him close tonight, still awake a few more minutes. He can’t be with Akira tomorrow to protect him, but at least he can be with him tonight and for the next few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
